Breathing Slow
by justanotherflowercrown
Summary: Life is hard when you're a werewolf. Even more so when you, your boyfriend, and nearly everyone you know are on a dead pool. Being hunted down one by one until there's only a few left and then being forced into hiding are two things that Aurora "Rory" Diller never wanted to have happen to her, but they did. ((BRETTxOC)) *I ONLY OWN MY OC*
1. BREATHING SLOW

**CHAPTER 1: BREATHING SLOW.**

* * *

**"_...Where have you been? And why'd you have to go there all alone? It tastes like sin, these sheets your body kissed have grown too cold. This all feels wrong, I never said go, I never said go. And if I did I never meant it, would you let your heart forget it. I'll keep my voice low, I'll keep my voice low. Whisper words that promise better things and calm your dreams. And make you stay with me... So keep your breathing slow. Strangers in lovers clothes.. What are you running from? What are you running from? What have we become? Lonely and fragile ghosts. What are you running from? what are you so afraid of? I let you in. You had the chance to break me, and you did. The water got too deep and you couldn't swim. Lost at sea awaiting your return. You couldn't anchor me down, I had to anchor myself. If I have to I'll watch you fall in love with someone knew. I only want the best for you... I will always be waiting for you. I will always be waiting for you, love. I will always be waiting for you. I will always be waiting for you, love..._" - Former Vandal.**

* * *

I walked down my home's front steps, taking out my car's keys with slightly shaking fingers. I was an anxiety filled mess to say the least.

Today was the day that I'd switch schools and I was definitely not excited. Switching in the middle of your sophomore year from a private school to a public one was never fun, especially not when you were leaving everyone you'd known since grade school. Switching because your mother couldn't afford the said private school was even worse. I mean, sure, I can go hangout with everyone I knew still, but it would still be horrible to have to drive halfway across Beacon Hills instead of down the street and to go to school with kids I'd never met, only seen on the street or in Wal-Mart while I was shopping with my mother.

"Rory!" a voice I knew by heart called and I turned my head to my right, watching as my boyfriend made his way from his house two doors down from my own and towards me.

"Morning," I muttered, knowing that he could hear me perfectly fine from where he was.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, bending over slightly to give me a tight hug since he was nearly a foot or maybe even more taller than me.

"Can we just skip again and go to the woods for the day?" I asked him as we let go of one another and he gave me another smile, "Nope. We're both suffering with school today because I have a scrimmage tonight and I have to be present today to play."

"Well then why do I have to go?" I asked, pouting, and he laughed, "Because, Rory, I'm coming to your school in the middle of the day. You can show me around, we'll have lunch together, come on it'll be like last week and every other day before that... Just at a new school with new kids."

"Brett," I groaned, "I _really_ don't want to go."

"Too bad. You're going to school, it's gotta happen eventually," Brett said with a shrug and I let out a grumble of curse words as I walked to my crappy car and threw my purse into the passenger seat before turning back to Brett, "Fine, I'll go to the stupid school."

"That's my girl," Brett said with a grin, kissing my lips softly for a moment before I spoke against his lips, "You better be there later."

"'Course," he told me with a smile before pecking my lips again then opening my car door for me.

"So I'll see you later then," I told him with a small smile and he nodded, closing the car door for me, "See you later."

I gave him another smile before starting my car and driving away, towards my new school: Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

"Class, this is our new student, Aurora Diller," my Chemistry teacher, my fourth teacher of the day, said with a smile and I sighed from beside her and gave a fake smile and a wave to my class before going and taking a seat in the back, ignoring all the looks that people were giving me.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be in Chemistry?" a boy asked from beside me and I turned my head to see a somewhat pale kid with spiked up hair and to be honest, he looked like he could've been on drugs from all the twitchiness and constant moving he was doing as he let his leg bop up and down and chewed on his pencil.

"They put me in it," I shrugged, "I'm only a year younger than everyone in here, so..."

"Oh so you're, what, sixteen?" he asked and I simply nodded in response, turning my attention back to the boring lesson but then the boy beside me continued to talk, "My name's Stiles, by the way."

"_Stiles_?" I echoed before frowning and looking over at the boy, "What the hell is a Stiles?"

"No, Stiles is just my nickname that everyone calls me. My real name is-"

"Stiles, Aurora, as much as I approve of social interaction and making new friends, I do not approve of talking during class," the teacher said and the class snickered in response while Stiles lifted a hand in response, "Sorry, Ms. Martin!"

Ms. Martin gave him a nod and a small smile before returning to the lesson.

* * *

"So, you went to Devenford Prep?" Stiles asked as he raced to catch up with me while I walked towards my locker and I stopped in my tracks, glancing back at him, "How do you know that? I haven't even introduced myself to you."

"Aurora Diller, went to Devenford Prep before you transferred here on Monday but it's Friday so you haven't been here all week for whatever reason," Stiles ranted and I turned to face him with a wide-eyed look, "Okay, Stiles, you're just creeping me out now."

"Yeah, sorry, that did come off creepy, my bad. I just know your name from when Lydia's mom, er, Ms. Martin took attendance Monday and I mentioned that there was a new girl to my friends yesterday and this other new kid Liam said he knew you from Devenford-"

"Woah, did you just say _Liam_?" I cut him off, turning to face him with slightly widened eyes, "Liam as in Liam Dunbar?"

"Yeah, he's my friend... Kinda... Actually not really he was just kinda sucked into my friends and I's... Clique, I guess," Stiles said, trailing off a bit before shaking his head, "He mentioned that you guys don't like each other."

"It's more one-sided," I muttered before turning around and continuing walking towards my new locker, "Hey, do you know when the Devenford Prep's lacrosse team gets here?"

"Uh, I think between these classes, probably," Stiles muttered before his eyes widened, "Shit, I gotta find Scott. Aurora-"

"Call me Rory," I told him with a small smile and he smiled back with a nod too before asking, "Rory, wanna come?"

I shrugged, "Sure. I'm meeting up with the Devenford lacrosse team for lunch next period anyway."

"Really? Aren't you happy that you don't have to see those kids?" Stiles asked once I closed my locker and started to walk with him towards the front of the school where the lacrosse team would be dropped off.

"No," I said with a frown, "They're the only people I've ever known and they're great. You do know that not every private school is filled with rich snobs, right?"

Stiles frowned too and shrugged, "I guess it never really crossed my mind."

I snorted and let out a laugh at him and he cracked a smile as he looked over at me before turning his attention back to the hallway, looking for his friend, Scott. He seemed to have found him too because the next thing I know, Stiles is flailing his arms around wildly and rushing forwards, "Hey! Scott!"

I kept my pace and walked after him, avoiding bumping into a few people in the process, and then I finally caught up with Stiles and his friend named Scott. Scott wasn't very tall, just as tall as Stiles really, and he had tan skin with dark hair. His jaw line was kinda uneven too. But there was something else about Scott, he intimidated me. I could tell what he was.

He was an _Alpha_.

And I guess that he could tell that I was a Beta because he was staring at me with slightly widened eyes, he continued to stare at me and I stared back with narrowed eyes because he wasn't my Alpha and I wasn't his Beta, there would be some conflict most likely because I could tell that he saw me as a threat just as I saw him as one. I wished that Brett and Satomi would have taught me how to control my scent so that other werewolves and such couldn't tell I was one because it really sucked being so vulnerable. But I couldn't blame them for not teaching me. I was a newly bitten wolf, after all.

I was bitten nearly five months ago, after I was diagnosed with a rare form of brain cancer. I'd started dating Brett a month before my diagnosis and we were already friends before that, since fourth grade to be exact. When I broke the news to him a week later he didn't have the reaction I thought he would: Crying, anger, sadness, bitterness. None of that, he just seemed like he had no emotion for a moment before he grabbed my hand and brought me into the woods where a few people and an elder Japanese woman named Satomi Ito were, looking like they were training to fight and defend themselves.

Brett had told Satomi of my deadly illness that had no cure and that there was no way that the doctor's could save me without making me brain-dead, Satomi just shook her head sadly and turned to me, asking me if I wanted to get better. Of course I said yes and then she offered me the bite. The bite that would forever change my life and make me faster, stronger, enhance my features and make me more beautiful, give me amazing hearing and sense of smell... Make me like Brett. The bite would make my life prolonged and cure me of my illness if it took.

_If_ it took.

And it did. I received the bite the next day after thinking it through and then the bite took and I was better. My bones wouldn't become weak, my hair wouldn't fall out, I would be able to walk and talk and do whatever I wanted for the rest of my life thanks to the bite.

Satomi taught me two ways to control my violent werewolf side: A phrase and anchors. The phrase was "The sun, the moon, the truth", it wasn't enough really. I'd found my anchor on my second full moon: My friends were my anchor. My friend and boyfriend. Brett and Sandy.

But one of those friendships ended before my third full moon. Sandra "Sandy" Bleu was my best girl friend, we did nearly everything together for three years up until when I got the bite and started to distance myself from her, trying to protect her from my new violent side that the wolf in me brought out. Sandy would ask and ask and ask why I wasn't hanging out with her much anymore or why I wouldn't text her back, and I finally told her why.

She hated me after that but agreed to keep my secret as long as I left her alone.

I was upset, of course, but I didn't need anybody in my life that didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be there. So I cut off a few of my other friends because if my _best_ _friend_ hated me, then why wouldn't they? So I cut them off and kept with Brett and the pack.

I had another anchor before my second full moon, on my first one, and it was my best friend since birth basically: Liam Dunbar.

Liam's mother and my own had been best friends since the moment my single-mother moved to Beacon Hills and so when I was born and Liam nearly a year later, we were nearly inseparable from the moment he could walk and talk. Liam had developed anger problems, I.E.D, when he was nine. I was one of the few people other than his step-dad and mother to be able to calm him down, even when we'd started growing apart.

The reason we started growing apart was because when I started high school, he was still in middle school, a child compared to the teens that walked the halls at Devenford Prep. I'd grown closer to Brett and we'd sneak off to make out in the janitor's closet or behind the bleachers in gym whenever we could, but we still weren't officially a couple, we were just two hormonal kids.

Liam hated him since he grade school. No one really knew why, but I guess that there are just some people you disliked for no reason, or for just tiny reasons.

Liam came over one day after school and found Brett and I kissing in my kitchen and he flipped out, yelling and calling me names like "_slut_" and "_bitch_" and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt me to hear him say those things. But all that yelling and name calling lead to Brett punching Liam in the face, and Liam fought back with a few punches but Brett was taller so the punches landed on his chest and didn't hurt him really. Liam had given up after a minute of futile punching and stormed out of my house, the last thing he said to me before ignoring me for nearly two years were two words.

_"You lied."_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and averted my gaze to my feet instead of staring at Scott.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" Stiles asked and both Scott and I looked over at Stiles, "Nothing."

"_Okay_," Stiles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before looking over at me, "Rory, this is my best friend, Scott McCall. Scott, this is the new girl I was talking about, Rory Diller. She went to school with Liam!"

Scott nodded, looking back at me and giving me a small smile, "Hi."

I nodded in response before looking over at Stiles, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah! Scott, I'll catch you up on our way outside," Stiles said quickly, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him along as we walked towards the school's front doors, "Devenford Prep is the team we're scrimmaging against tonight."

"So Liam's probably going to be pissed-" Scott started but Stiles cut him off.

"No shit, Scott. We just need to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. But hey, something stupid happens everyday so maybe we'll just let it happen-"

"We're not letting him hurt someone," Scott snapped at his best friend and I raised an eyebrow, "Are you guys still talking about Liam Dunbar? Last I checked the guy is like a puppy."

"More like a wolf," Stiles muttered and Scott jabbed his elbow into his stomach with wide eyes and I rolled my eyes at the two, "The kids in this school are weird."

"Oh, you haven't seen weird yet," Stiles said with a laugh as he pushed the front doors open and we each walked out into the bright sunlight, walking towards the bus that just pulled up and was letting people out.

"Brett!" I heard a voice I'd known since childhood call and I stalked in front of Stiles and Scott, towards the voice.

"Ah here we go," another male voice said and I smirked a bit because I remember complaining like that whenever Liam would get himself into stupid situations.

"This outta be good," I muttered as I walked to the front of the group that was forming to watch the drama ensuing at Beacon Hills High. I stood next to the guy that had made the annoyed comment and folded my arms across my chest, watching as Liam walked up to my boyfriend, breathing heavily before speaking, "I just wanted to say... Have a good game."

Liam raised his hand for him to shake and I raised an eyebrow, my eyes going slightly wide and I glanced over to the African-American boy next to me, he had a hand covering his mouth in surprise.

I actually expected Brett to shake his hand for a moment, but then he started to laugh, "That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You _demolished_ Coach's car."

"I paid for it," Liam said through his teeth.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're going to break you in _half_ out there. And it's going to be _all_ _your_ _faul_-" I cut him off, rushing between the two.

"Hey, guys," they both gave me different looks, Liam was angry still and I could smell some blood coming from his hands which kinda confused me because no human should have the strength to make yourself bleed like he was, and Brett just looked amused. I sighed and continued looking at each person I was addressing with a sarcastic smile, "Yeah... Liam, always good to see you. Brett, threats aren't a good thing. Lacrosse team, please shave," I turned back to where Scott and Stiles stood and gave them a wide-eyed look, motioning to Liam and the two teens quickly rushed forward, Scott grabbing Liam while Stiles came to my aid.

"Hey, what's going on prep school students? Welcome to our little public highschool. How you doing?" Stiles asked, looking at Brett as he held out his hand but he didn't shake it, only looked at it then back at him. Stiles nodded, "Stiles. That's a firm hand shake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. But let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you out on the field," Stiles turned back to Scott and Liam, "Go."

Then the two teens were pushing Liam away and towards the guys' locker room for whatever reason. I rolled my eyes at Stiles' sarcastic ranting and turned back to Brett and his teammates, but talking directly to my boyfriend, "Seriously?"

Brett looked down at me and gave me a smirk, "What?"

"Don't play dumb, the look doesn't suit you," I told him with a frown and he rolled his eyes, his smirk becoming bigger. I hated when he's act like this, arrogant and cocky in front of his friends and the rest of the lacrosse team. But the team was already walking away from the two of us, going to the visiting team's locker room, "Liam deserves it, babe. He ruined Coach's car."

"Liam's my friend," I said, defending the boy and Brett scoffed, "Yeah, some friend. He _hates_ you, Rory."

"He hates me for dating you, Brett. Because he hates _you_," I snapped, and the next words that slipped out of my mouth were horrible, "Now I'm understanding why he does!"

Brett's smirk dropped and he gave me the most hurt and betrayed look I'd ever seen on him or any human being for that matter. My own eyes widened at my horrible and hurtful words and I put a hand over my mouth while Brett whispered, "What?"

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," I told him quickly, "I-I don't know why I said that... I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry."

I turned around and started to walk away from him, muttering a few more "I'm sorry's" as I did so but then I felt a pair of hands grip my left one and then I was against Brett's chest as he held me tightly, "I'm sorry I'm such an asshole."

"You're not, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking or why I said that... I'm sorry," I whispered and Brett let out a laugh that rumbled through his chest, "It's okay, babe. Stop apologizing."

I gave him a small smile when we let go of one another and Brett took my small hand in his much larger one, "So, have you made any friends?"

"Eh, I guess you could say that," I shrugged with another smile spreading across my face but then I remembered that there was something important that I had to tell Brett and I tugged on his hand a little, dragging him with me through the front doors of the school and into a janitor's closet.

"Really? I've been here for all but five minutes and you're already dragging me to an empty room to make ou-"

"No," I cut him off, rolling my eyes, "There's something I need to tell you that I don't want just anyone hearing-"

"How much you love meee?" Brett joked, dragging out the "me" and when he saw my unamused expression he grew serious, "Okay, sorry. What's wrong?"

"There's an Alpha here, his name's Scott McCall. I'm friends with his best friend and now the said friend is trying to include me into their little clique, which I'm guessing is actually a pack. Scott knows I'm a werewolf, Brett. He sees me as a threat," I explained and Brett nodded, soaking in everything I was telling him before speaking, "I knew Satomi and I should've taught you how to mask your scent!"

I let out a groan, my head falling back in exasperation, "That's all you have to say? What am I supposed to do now? The guy could easily kill me!"

"Hey, hey, relax, okay? You'll be fine," Brett told me, grabbing my face lightly, "He's a kid just like us, alright? He won't hurt you."

"We both know that just because he's a teenager doesn't mean anything, Brett. We're violent creatures, no matter what age we are," I told him with a frown.

Sure, I could defend myself, I know that I could, but from an Alpha and his whole pack while my own pack was halfway across Beacon Hills? No way.

"Maybe you could tell him that you're no threat?" Brett suggested, "Or maybe we could tell Satomi and she'll go make an alliance or truce or something?"

I simply sighed and leaned forwards, resting my head against Brett's chest, "This sucks ass."

"This whole year is sucking ass," Brett agreed, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the crown of my head, "I can't believe that Demarco and Carrie are gone."

"I can't believe it either," I said softly, "Nobody else can get hunted down like that... It's too terrible."

Brett sighed from in front of me, "You're depressing me. Let's talk about something else, like... Like how crappy this school is."

"It's actually not that bad," I told him with a laugh, "The people are the worst part, really. It's like I'm not the new girl, I'm the freak show or something. Everyone's staring at me everywhere I go."

"They're probably just intimidated and curious," he said with a shrug and I rolled my eyes, "Yes, intimidated by the 5'3 girl whose hair is the heaviest part about her."

Brett let out a laugh, picking up my long braid and pretending to weigh it with his hand, "Yep, very heavy."

"You're such a dork," I told him with an eye roll and he smirked, "But you love me."

"I do," I admitted, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. He responded with his own lips, kissing me back. We continued to kiss passionately until the janitor closet's door opened, revealing a small elder man with thinning white hair, his eyes wide and mouth hung open before he sighed, speaking to himself quietly, "How many times is this going to happen to me?"

"Get out, kids. Go to class," the janitor told us and I blushed from being caught making out in the janitor's for the first time ever and I took Brett's hand in mine before dragging him out and towards the lunch area outside, sitting down at a wooden picnic table before leaning against my forearms and groaning, "That was so embarrassing!"

"More embarrassing than your sister walking in on us-"

"We don't speak of that!" I hissed, looking up for a moment with wide eyes before burying my face in my arms again.

Brett put his hands up in defense before asking, "So which is more embarrassing?"

"My sister walking in on us, obviously!" I snapped, still having my face buried in my arms, "Ugh. Whatever. So back to a more serious topic, don't start anything with Liam tonight, okay?"

"The whole team wants to get back at him, Rory, not just me," Brett sighed and I rolled my eyes, "Okay, well I'm not asking _the team_ not to start anything. I'm asking _you_. Please, Brett, don't start anything, I know that Liam hates me or whatever but I don't hate him. I don't want him getting hurt."

"I'm not promising you anything," Brett said, "But I won't start anything as long as he doesn't."

"That's good enough," I told him with a smile, looking up at him, "So, wanna go eat with the team?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, returning my smile before standing up and putting his arm around my waist as we searched for the Devenford Prep's lacrosse team.

* * *

I stood in front of Brett, fixing his shirt for him after he threw on the ugly green colored t-shirt, giving him words of confidence because I knew that even though he was great at lacrosse, he still had his doubts when it came to games, "Don't worry, okay? You'll do great and kick Beacon Hills' public school's asses. All right?"

"Yeah," Brett said with a smile before bending over to pick up his lacrosse padding and adjusting it onto his shoulders, "We'll do great and then we'll go out and get some pizza and ice cream like usual, right?"

"Right," I told him with a grin before pecking his lips, "Good luck."

Brett gave me another smile, pecking my lips again before going out onto the field with the team, ready for the scrimmage.

I actually believed that everything would be great for a night, that it'd be a usual scrimmage with no drama or assassins trying to kill anyone.

_I was wrong._

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Yay this is the first chapter for my new Teen Wolf fanfic: Breathing Slow! I'll be posting another two chapters tomorrow, so until then please let me know what you think of this story in a review and favorite and follow this story too! Also in your reviews leave some questions (if you have any) about my new OC, Aurora! Thanks! :3**


	2. MINE

**CHAPTER 2: MINE.**

**"_...I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine. I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine. Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine. All I'm really asking for is you. You're mine, you're mine, I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine. Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine, as long as you know who you belong to... From 8 until late, I think 'bout you. You're all my nights I don't know what to do, I can't get no rest, can't get no sleep. This whole thing got way too deep and we should... Stop making a big deal out of the little things, 'cause I got big deals and I got little things. Got everything I'm asking for but you... Stop making a big deal out of the little things, let's get carried away. Come right now, you know where I stay..._" - Beyoncé & Drake.**

* * *

I let out a cheer among the crowd when Devenford Prep scored the first goal of the night, well, when Brett scored the first goal of the night, and I'm pretty sure the whole population that was at the scrimmage looked at me like I was insane and with the common "_what the hell_" look on their faces.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at the girl and boy standing next to me and they both put up their hands in defense, mumbling "_sorry_" before turning their attention back to the field. I watched as Brett got to the center of the field while the team captain from Beacon Hills walked up to in front of him, also squatting in front of the ball. It was Scott McCall.

"Brett," I heard him say with a nod, "I know you guys feel like you owe Liam some payback for what he did but could you just hold off for one night? Trust me. _One night_."

"Yeah, I can do that," Brett told him with a nod, and Scott looked surprised, "Really?"

Brett let out a chuckle, "No."

"Brett you lying son of a bitch," I hissed under my breath before the whistle blew and he was suddenly running towards the goal again with the ball in his lacrosse stick's pocket.

But then Liam was running towards him and another player, I think his name was Zac, and Brett and Zac rammed into Liam, sending him onto the ground with a groan and the crowd let out a sympathetic groan. Brett continued on, throwing the ball into the goal but I didn't cheer, I was too busy watching my ex-bestfriend standing up and throwing his helmet and gloves to the ground, ready to start a fight with Brett and Zac as they both walked up to him.

"Liam!" Scott yelled in a warning tone, him and Stiles running to keep Liam from attacking the two other boys. Liam seemed to calm down after Scott told him to calm down a few times and I saw Scott shoot Brett an annoyed look, probably wishing that Devenford would hold off from torturing Liam just for one night.

The teams shuffled positions and so Stiles and another boy from Devenford, a Senior named Cody, got ready to play for the ball. Stiles wasn't really helping with the starting feud between the teams, he was actually adding fuel to the flames really, "You guys know that anabolic steroids are illegal in the United States, right? You wear a lot of facial hair for a teenager. What are you on? Seriously? HGH? Gamma radiation?"

The whistle blew and Stiles suddenly picked up the ball, throwing it to the only girl on either team and she seemed both scared and confused until Stiles yelled, "Run Kira! Run, Kira, run!"

"Pass it!" Beacon Hills' coach, Coach Finstock I think, yelled to the girl, Kira, and she just ignored him, but then again she did have an open shot, "Kira, pass the ball!"

The crowd cheered when Kira shot the ball into the goal expertly and I joined in because yay, girl power, "Whoo!"

The girl and boy beside me stopped cheering and looked over at me, the girl asking, "What team are you _actually_ here for?"

"Boyfriend's on the visiting, new friends and school team is home," I shrugged and the boy looked over at me, "Hey, you're that girl from earlier, by the bus with Devenford!"

"Yeah," I said with a shrug, "You're friends with Liam, right?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend," the guy said with a nod, holding out a hand over the girl beside him's body, "Mason!"

"Aurora," I told him with a smile, shaking his hand and he looked over at his friend, "This is Violet."

"Nice to meet you, Aurora," Violet said with a smile and I swear I saw her eyes light up with recognition when she heard my name.

"Same," I said with a smile but it was forced, the girl kinda creeped me out.

Each of us turned our attention back to the game and I watched as everyone on each team went back and forth, passing the ball until there was a big collision involving Liam, another player from Beacon Hills, and Brett. The crowd let out a collective gasp as each player fell with a great force and I put a hand over my mouth because even though I know that Brett wouldn't get hurt really, it still looked painful. Especially because I could feel a stinging sensation coming from my shoulder and leg.

I heard Violet muttered in a shocked voice, "Garrett, oh my God."

The screams I heard come from Liam were enough confirmation for me that something was wrong and I quickly ran down the metal bleachers, making my way towards the field.

"Brett, you okay?" Scott asked and Brett let out a groan from where he lay on the field.

"Okay, back off!" Coach Finstock yelled as he ran up to the three players and the group forming around them.

"Brett!" I called, pushing through the players until I got beside him, taking his hand in mine. The anger I'd felt disappeared the moment I heard him groaning in pain a moment ago.

"Hey, no fans on the field!" Coach Finstock yelled and I looked over my shoulder at him, snapping, "One: I'm not a fan, I'm his girlfriend, and two: My mother is a doctor."

"Get him to the locker room. Ms. Diller, you'll take a look at him until the paramedics get here?" Devenford's coach asked me and I nodded quickly while Zac and Cody picked Brett up, Cody telling him, "All right, Brett, we're gonna pick you up now."

I followed after them until we started to pass Liam, Scott, and Stiles, stopping in front of the three, "Liam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, not that you care," he muttered to me and I rolled my eyes, "Bullshit, but whatever. Scott, what were you just talking about?"

I'd heard him ask Liam in a rush if he was cut, if someone named Garrett had cut him, and Liam had told him that he hadn't, that he was okay.

"I'll explain later," Scott told me and I opened my mouth to argue with the boy but he flashed his Alpha red eyes at me. My chest hurt and I let out a whimper, my eyes flashing gold because Scott was controlling me with his Alpha power.

"What the hell-" Liam whispered but he was cut off by Scott, "Go. Make sure Brett's okay."

I wanted to argue but the power in his voice made me go and if I had a tail, I'm pretty sure it'd be between my legs when I walked away from the group.

* * *

"What did you do to me?" Brett's voice said and I stopped in my tracks before slowly trekking forward. He wasn't alone in the locker room and I think that he knew I was there too, because I heard him hiss under his breath, "_Stay away, Aurora_".

"You were cut with a poisoned blade. It was laced with wolfsbane," I recognized the other voice. It was that girl standing next to me on the bleachers... _Violet_, "It won't kill you... But this will."

"Why, why are you doing this?" Brett asked her, I could hear him crawling away.

"Because you're worth a lot of money, Brett," Violet told him and I started to quietly make my way towards the two's voices until I heard a gasp and a sizzling noise. A burning sensation shot through me and I could feel my neck burning although nothing was on it like Brett's, then I started to run towards the noises and I saw Violet above Brett, holding a thermocut wire against his neck like a noose.

"Let him go!" I yelled at her and Violet turned her head to look at me, her eyes wide before she smirked, "Good, two Betas... Two Betas for bait."

"_Bait_?" I asked with a frown, slowly inching towards the two, "Bait for _what_?"

"For the Alpha. For _Scott_," she clarified.

I continued to move forward, "Okay... Just let Brett go..."

"Okay," she shrugged before slamming Brett's head onto the floor, knocking him out. I ran over and put his head on my lap, muttering a few "_please wake up_"s and "_come on_"s. I started to feel light-headed and I struggled to keep my eyes open. Violet started to walk away and I saw her hide behind the locker room's door, holding a finger to her lips before making a throat cutting motion with her finger and pointing to Brett and myself, silently telling me that if I said anything, I'd be next then so would Brett.

I watched as Scott ran into the locker room and look over in shock at Brett's unconscious form and my teary eyed, nearly unconscious state before Violet came out from behind the door, wrapping the thermo cut wire around his throat while Scott used his hands to keep it from touching his throat.

"He said we shouldn't try. But now I've got you. I got an _Alpha_," Violet chuckled as she dragged the wire back but then Scott let out a growl, pulling the wire away with one hand while his eyes shifted red and he turned around to face Violet.

My light-headedness seemed to go away while I heard Brett gasp and I looked down to see his eyes turn golden before back to their normal light shade of blue and I sighed in relief before looking back over to where Scott had grab Violet by the throat, banging her head against the wall: Knocking her out.

I saw Stiles run in and Scott turned to him, "I think you better call your dad."

Stiles nodded, pulling out his phone and dialling a number before talking to his father, telling him that they had an assassin at the school.

"Scott," I called out, staring down with wide eyes as Brett's eyes started to shift back and forth from golden and blue, he started to shake like he was seizing, a yellow foam like liquid coming out of his mouth, "Scott, he needs help. Please help me."

Scott walked over and kneeled in front of me, looking me in the eyes and asking, "You're not here to hurt anyone, right? You're part of a different pack, both of you, but you're not going to hurt mine?"

"No," I told him with a shake of my head, "No, we aren't here to hurt anyone, we'd never hurt your pack..."

"But Brett tried to hurt Liam," he said and my eyes widened, "Liam's a werewolf?"

Scott let out a groan, "And you didn't know that already, great."

"We won't hurt him, I swear to you, Scott. Just help me get Brett help, please," I begged, trying to hold Brett still while he shook in my arms.

Scott looked down at Brett and I swear I thought he wasn't going to help me. But then he turned around to Stiles, "Call Deaton, tell him we're bringing someone over for help then call Derek to help get him there, okay? I have to stay here and talk to my dad and yours."

Scott stood up and started to walk out of the locker room, probably going to find his father and Stiles' but I called out to him again and he turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," I told him quietly and he gave me a genuine, warm smile before leaving the locker room.

"So, werewolves?" Stiles asked, gesturing to Brett and I. I nodded my head, feeling slightly ashamed because I didn't tell him the truth when Scott and I were glaring at each other earlier.

"I can't seem to have normal friends, can I?" he sighed and I let out a snort, "You're, like, the only human in Beacon Hills, Stiles."

"Guess that makes me the normal friend," Stiles said with a laugh but I didn't laugh along or smile back, I was too busy worrying for Brett.

* * *

"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles snapped, trying to hold Brett down while he shook on the metal examining table, the yellow foam coming from his mouth more prominent than before.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane," the veterinarian, Deaton, said as he walked over to where Derek Hale, a werewolf, and Stiles held onto Brett's arms while I held onto his shoulders. Derek Hale and his uncle, Peter, had come and picked Stiles, Brett, and I up from the high school before the police got there and the two werewolves drove silently to Deaton's veterinarian building while Stiles and I tried to hold Brett down but he was stronger than both of us.

"I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible," Deaton continued while glancing at the three of us holding him down.

"Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?" he asked the elder werewolf and Derek snapped, "Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength."

"I don't feel too good and he's stronger than me," I snapped and Derek looked over at me, "I'm not talking about you."

"If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him," Deaton said and I snapped my head up, "_What?_"

"Derek, Rory, he's slipping. I don't think I can hold him," Stiles said quickly and Brett's eyes opened, revealing that they weren't blue but a bright golden color again and I looked down at him, "Brett! Brett, calm down, okay? We're trying to help you."

Brett just shook his head a few times and let out a grunt as he pushed Stiles and Derek away and Derek grabbed my arm, pulling me back with him while I started to argue with him, "What are you _doing_?"

"He doesn't know what's going on, he'll hurt you without even realizing it," Derek said and I looked over to where Brett stood, his chest heaving up and down as he looked at the four of us before turning to the exit. Peter Hale showed up, punching him square in the face with his werewolf strength, his eyes a bright blue color. I knew that those were the eyes of a killer, a few of the elder members of the pack had those eyes too.

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself," Peter said, blinking so his eyes would go back to their normal faded greyish blue.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little," Derek said, looking at his uncle.

"_Seriously?_" I hissed up at him after I'd used my enhanced speed to catch Brett in my arms before he could hit his head on the floor. I looked down at my boyfriend and my eyes widened as I put my ear down towards his mouth to make sure I wasn't going crazy, "Doctor Deaton, he's not breathing!"

Deaton rushed over and knelt beside us, taking the scalpel in his hand to Brett's chest and making a long incision on his chest from just below where his collar bones meet to just above where his ribs ended, I winced as the feeling happened to me: A burning sensation down my chest. Brett let out a gasp and continued to choke for air as Deaton dragged the blade down until a yellow gas came out from his chest and Brett's breathing slowed down.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the veterinarian and Deaton looked up to me, giving me a small smile, "I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a while."

Even while he was out of it, I could hear Brett whispering our pack's mantra over and over again.

"Guys, can you hear that?" Stiles asked before looking over at me, "What's he saying?"

"_The sun, the moon, the truth_," I whispered before looking up at Stiles and clarifying, "The sun, the moon, the truth."

"Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth. It's Buddhist," Deaton said, looking over at Derek before looking at me, "Right?"

I nodded and then Peter spoke, "_Satomi_."

"She's our... Our Alpha," I said, my voice becoming weak and trailing off, "How.. How do you... Know her?"

My eyes were closing and my breathing was slowing. I felt Stiles' hands on my shoulders, "Rory, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't... Know," I whispered before my eyes rolled and I went limp, falling against Stiles' arms as my eyelids closed and I was in the darkness.

* * *

"Yeah, does anyone know what just _happened_?" Stiles snapped, holding up Aurora, looking around at Derek, Peter, and Deaton.

"I think I just may," Deaton said with a frown, "I'm not very familiar with it, but I believe that Aurora and Brett are true mates."

"That's supposed to be rare," Peter muttered and Deaton nodded, "It is, which is why I'm not very familiar with it. However, I think the reason Aurora just underwent unconsciousness is because Brett did."

"So, what, if he goes to sleep she does to?" Stiles asked with a frown and Deaton shook his head, "No, it's more deep than that, Stiles. The only way I can explain it really is to compare them to the twins. Remember how Ethan could feel Aiden's pain when Cora attacked him and when he died?"

"Yeah," Stiles said with a nod, not feeling all too comfortable talking about Aiden's death considering that the Nogitsune had come from him since he couldn't close the door in his mind, so he felt as though the twin's death was his fault.

"Well it's like that," Deaton said with a nod, "They feel the same pain the other does, just not as intense. When one goes unconscious, the other will. And when one dies-"

"The other will," Derek intercepted and Deaton nodded, "Yes. True mates depend on one another for their whole lives once they've found one another."

"My mother told us stories of them: True mates. It's rare, but not extremely," Derek said with a small smile, thinking of his mother, "When true mates find one another, there's like a shock that goes between the two and they just _know_."

"Talia was great when it came to bed time stories," Peter muttered, rolling his eyes, "Now what do we do with these kids?"

"Keep them here until they wake, then they can go home," Deaton said with a shrug, "They'll be safe here."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg guys thank you _so_ _much_ for your amazing feedback, ily guys so much omg. Thanks for the 10 favs, the 23 follows, and 3 reviews all in _two days_! So thanks _musicluver246_ , _All-Things-Fandom-101_ , and _RHatch89 _for your wonderful reviews! Please leave some more, people! I love everyone's feedback! :3 I'll post another chapter in a couple of hours!**


	3. PROPS & MAYHEM

**CHAPTER 3: PROPS & MAYHEM.**

**"_...We let the night chase evil things away and we're like animals homesick from shows. We gotta kill everything before the night gets wasted... Maybe it seems so strange, but we don't even stress at all. 'Cause we've got poisons in our well... Come at me with everything you've got... Burst into flames, scream in the dark. I'm gonna light up this place and die in beautiful stars tonight... Does it even make a difference? When I'm sober, I feel pain. As we run under the stars through cemetery backyards... Celebrate the way the night hides scars! So dance if it moves you and jump in the fire, if it burns you, I'll throw my arms around you darling and we'll turn to ashes. Drown me in the flames... But if these demons keep falling from the sky, it's alright. 'Cause sometimes I love the way you swing the blade at everything in sight! Separate me from my own two hands, I've killed so many times (killed so many times), but I can't save the world from the creatures that don't die... I kinda like the way you tell me, _'Baby, please come home, I need you here right now, I'm crying underwater so you don't hear the sound'_... Burst into flames (_what do you do when you're out of time?_) Scream in the dark (_where do you go when they're right outside?_) I'm gonna light up this place (_and how do you scream when there's no one left around?_) (_No one left around?_)... And I will be the only light, I'll be the only light!..._" - Pierce the Veil.**

* * *

When I came to, it was not the same night. The moonlight was shining through the glass windows in the veterinarian's room and I could tell that it'd been more than twenty-four hours that I'd been out of it. I sat up, rubbing my eyes before looking around for Brett. My eyes finally found him, he was laying on a metal table beside me, staring up at the ceiling.

"Brett, baby, are you okay?" I asked and he didn't sit up or look over at me, just murmured, "I almost died... _We_ almost died."

I sighed, getting off of the metal table I'd been put on, and walked over, taking Brett's hand in mine as I looked down at him. My blue-brown hazel eyes meeting his lighter blue ones as I spoke, "You're okay now. Nobody's going to hurt you, at least not while I'm still living."

"Liam's a werewolf," Brett said after a minute and I sighed again, "Yeah, Scott kinda told me without realizing he told me."

Brett looked confused and so I explained, rolling my eyes when I finished, "He asked if we were going to hurt his pack and when I told him no, he pointed out that you tried to hurt Liam. Liam is Scott's Beta."

"That's great, an idiot with anger issues gets the bite," Brett mused and I shot him a look, "Knock it off. Oh, by the way, you're a liar. You told me that you wouldn't start anything with him and you did. It nearly cost you your _life_, Brett!"

"I hate the kid," was all that Brett muttered and I sighed again, "Whatever, I'm not going to get worked up over this. Let's just go home and change and then go tell Satomi what's happened."

"Okay," he murmured, sitting up before taking wobbly steps beside me, out of the room until we got to the lobby of the veterinarian's office where Doctor Deaton sat.

"I was wondering when you two would wake up, you've been out for quiet a while. A little over twenty-four hours, actually," Deaton told us and I nodded, "I thought so. Thank you for helping Brett and I, Doctor Deaton."

"Of course," Deaton said with a smile before frowning slightly, "You'll be okay now?"

"Yeah, we're going to go hide out in our houses after we talk to our Alpha," I said with another nod, "Thanks again."

"Be careful out there," Deaton told us before we exited the clinic and went out into the night.

* * *

"Can we just go to your house? I'm pretty sure I left a few shirts there and I know you have at least three of my sweatpants," Brett said and I nodded as we walked up to my crappy car. The two of us had walked three blocks to get to Beacon Hills High School and we both just wanted to change and then go see Satomi.

"Yeah," I said with a nod, remembering that I had enough of Brett's clothes that he'd either left or let me keep in my room to fill a small closet.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I slid my thumb over the key, unlocking it to see that I had three missed calls and five text messages. Two of the calls were from a number I didn't know and so were three of the texts. The other call and two texts, the ones that made my phone buzz, were from a number I did know.

It was Liam's number.

I clicked the other messages first, looking at them with a frown. This is what they were:

_Hey Rory its Stiles I got ur # from Liam_

_Hope u & Brett r okay... call me when u can_

_So I know ur probably still out of it but its REALLY important that u call me ASAP_

I frowned, what could be so wrong that Stiles needed to text me to call him twice? I sighed and clicked the messages from Liam, they were different from what I'd expected.

_Hey... Something happened 2night & I just want to say I'm sorry... Call me if you want..._

_I lied I need you to call me asap... About assassins!_

My frown only deepened and I showed Brett the texts, resulting in him mirroring my expression, "What the hell is so important?"

"I dunno," I muttered, "Who should I call?"

"That 'Stiles' kid, he called you more," Brett said and I nodded, that made sense.

He picked up on the first ring.

"_Rory?! I've called you for four hours!_" Stiles yelled into the phone and I rolled my eyes, deciding to just put him on speaker while he rambled, "_Seriously, four hours! Have you really been out since last night?!_"

"Uh, yeah, Stiles, I was. Now, what's so important that you had to blow up my phone?" I snapped and Stiles let out an annoyed groan, "_Okay, so remember how your boyfriend was cut by a poisoned blade?_"

"Yeah," Brett and I said together and I could picture Stiles' eye twitching, "_You're with him? Okay, that'll make things easier to explain. Okay, so Brett was stabbed by an assassin and blah, blah, blah, and so there's this list, right, and on the list are some names and some numbers_-"

"Get to the point, Stiles," I snapped and Stiles sighed, "_You and Brett are worth a million dollars each on a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills, assassins from all over the place are getting this big list and nearly everyone's on it. Including yourselves, Satomi, and I'm guessing a lot of these people on the second part of the dead pool are in your pack_."

"Send me the list," I told him, "And what do you mean we're worth a _million_ dollars each? I barely get paid _eight_ dollars at the fro-yo stand at the mall!"

"_There's different prices for everyone. Scott's worth twenty-five million, Kira's six, Brett's one, you're one, Liam's four, Derek's fifteen_-"

"Wait, why is Liam worth so much?" I asked, "Isn't he newly bitten?"

"_Hell if I know_," Stiles sighed again, "_Listen, I gotta go. Someone's at my door, I'll send you the dead pool list_."

"Thanks, Stiles," I told him before hanging up. I turned around in my seat, looking over at Brett, "Why would someone want us dead?"

"I don't know," Brett said, "But they're willing to pay a lot."

I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes as I let out a breath, "This is _crazy_."

"You could say that again," Brett muttered, "Are you going to call your _'best friend'_?"

I shot him a quick glare before dialling Liam's number, putting the small phone up to my ear as the phone rang a few times until finally he answered, "_Rory? I've called you for four __hou_-"

"I already had this conversation with Stiles, so let's just get to the point, okay? What's wrong?" I asked him and Liam let out a sigh, "_Do you already know?_"

"About the dead pool or about the fact that you're a werewolf, because I know both," I said and he let out another sigh, "_Both I guess... I, um, I want to apologize but I know you'll probably yell at me so, um, do you, uh, think that maybe we can start over? Like go back to how things were before I... Before I blew up on you?_"

"No, I don't think that'd work, what's happened has happened, Liam... But I do want to try to be friends again, I've missed you," I confessed, "But why the sudden change of mind? Yesterday you hated me."

"_Today, um, today something happened... That guy that cut your boyfriend, Garrett, well he cut me too and threw me down a well_," he told me and I gasped, "Oh my God, Liam, are you okay?"

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now. Scott found me about five hours ago_," Liam said and I sighed in relief, "_Okay_."

"_Yeah, so while I was stuck in that well, I reflected on some things and I realized I was an asshole and a terrible best friend and I don't know I really screwed things up with you, Rory_."

"Yeah, you did," I told him quietly, "You really hurt me, Li."

"_Same here, Rory. You lied to me_," his voice told me through the phone and I flinched, "I did. I'm sorry about that but I don't regret it. Listen, Liam, I gotta go. I'll talk to you in school, I guess."

"_Okay. Be careful, will you?_"

"Mhmm. You too, bye Liam," I said.

"_Bye, Rory_."

* * *

When I finally pulled up to my house a half hour later, it was nearly one in the morning. Brett and I walked through my door only to be met with my mother in her penguin pyjama pants with a large pink hoodie, her dirty blonde hair a mess, holding a wooden spoon, her eyes wide as she ran towards us, screaming a battle cry.

"Mom! Mom, it's us! It's Aurora and Brett!" I yelled at her, putting my hands up in defense while Brett jumped behind me and I snickered, "Wuss."

"Your mother is a very scary woman," Brett snapped as he held onto my shoulders, glancing at my mom.

"_Aurora Marie Diller!_ Where the holy hell have you _been_? I expected you home after that damned lacrosse game at eleven last night, maybe even twelve, and you're home _now_?! It's one in the _morning_!" Mom turned her attention to Brett and his eyes widened when my mom used her index finger in a way so he'd know to move away from behind me. She pointed the wooden spoon at him, her eye twitching slightly, "And _you_! I told you no less than a week ago when my twelve-year-old baby girl came to me saying that you two were doing the dance with no pants: _No more funny business with my daughter_, and here you are sneaking into my home with her in the middle of the night!"

"Mom, we weren't sneaking in-"

"So you _admit_ that you were going to do the funny business!" Mom snapped, pointing the wooden spoon at me now and I rolled my eyes, "If you're referring to sex, than no. We weren't going to do the _'dance with no pants_', Mom."

"Than why is little lover boy in our house at one in the morning?!"

"Because we need to go out again and we just came to get changed-"

"_What_?! You come home after not calling me or texting me where you were for more than twenty-four hours and now you just _expect_ to go out?! No! No sir-ee!" Mom yelled waving the spoon around and I sighed, "Can you lower your voice? You're giving me a headache. And please, put the damn spoon down."

"No, I will _not_! I get it, okay, you two have your little-" she paused, going quiet for a moment before she let out a laugh, "Nevermind, your sister's at her friend's, I don't have to worry about using the stupid _'W'_ word! So yeah, I get it that you two have your little werewolf business that you have to attend to, but that doesn't mean that you can just not call me and tell me that you won't be home!"

"We almost died," Brett told her, speaking more calmly and quieter than either of us. My mother looked at him with wide eyes and he continued, "I was poisoned last night at the lacrosse game and the bond that we share almost made her die too. I passed out last night after I got the poison out of my system and so she did too."

"I still don't understand that whole bond thing," Mom muttered, looking at the wall before looking over at Brett and I, "You're both okay now? Healthy and everything again?"

"Yeah-" as soon as the words left my mouth my mother was in front of us, hitting us both with the wooden spoon on our arms a few times before I yelled, "Mom! Stop it!"

"You-" that was another hit, "-_Stupid _kids-" hit, "-And your _stupid-_" hit, "-Tendencies to get into-" hit, "_-Stupid_ situations!"

"Mom!" I finally snapped, grabbing the wooden spoon and snapping it in two in my hand, "We're okay, alright? Stop turning your concern into violence and just calm down."

"Right, you're right. I'm calm," she said, repeating it a couple of times before looking at both of us, "Are you going to see Satomi?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod, "It's important, Mom. Something's happened..."

"Oh God, you're pregnant," Mom says, putting a hand over her mouth, "You're gonna be just like me, pregnant at barely sixteen-"

"_What_!" both Brett and I hissed together and Brett looked down at me, "You're not, right?"

"Obviously not! I would've told you!" I snapped at him and then I turned back to my mother, "I'm not pregnant, Mom. We need to talk to Satomi about a dead pool. There's a list of supernatural creatures going around, Mom. Everyone's on it and we're both worth a million dollars," I explained and her eyes widened as I continued, "We don't know if Satomi knows about it but my friend sent me the list... Her and all of our pack are on the list, all of us worth different amounts."

"What does it matter what you're worth?" Mom whispered after a moment, "What does that even _mean_?"

"It matters because there's some of us worth up to 25 million and some as low as 250,000. In case you haven't noticed, one million is a lot more than 250,000, Mom," I said and she nodded in understanding so I continued, "All of this means that someone _really_ wants us and every other supernatural in Beacon Hills dead-"

"Badly," Brett added and I rolled my eyes, "Yes, _badly_. The money is how much we're worth. Once an assassin kills someone on the list, they get the money."

"More of a reason that I shouldn't be letting you go out," Mom said and I opened my mouth to argue and she just shook her head, raising a hand and putting it on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze, "But I knew when you told me two months ago, what you were, that you would have to do things and be with people even if I'm not comfortable with it. So I will let you go out, meet with Satomi in your pack's little hiding place or whatever, okay? Just make sure that you text me that you're with her and safe, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," I told her with a small smile, "Of course I will."

"Alright, go get changed. I'm gonna go find another weapon since apparently I left the door unlocked and most likely will again," she muttered the last part and I snorted, "Okay, Mom."

"No funny business, Talbot! Don't make me call your mother, again!" Mom said as she walked towards the kitchen and Brett's eyes widened, stopping halfway up the stairs which caused me to stop and then he slowly turned his head to me, mouthing "_Again?!_" and I snorted a laugh, pushing him up the stairs until we were in my room and I told him, "Oh yeah, you should've heard her _'DID YOU KNOW THAT OUR CHILDREN ARE ENGAGING IN SEXUAL INTERCOURSE?!_' and then your mom was like '_Maddie, they're just kids are you sure?_' and my mom was like '_YES MY TWELVE YEAR OLD JUST SAW THEM DOING THE OL' HORIZONTAL DANCE!_'. Oh, God, Brett, you should've been there it was priceless!"

"Why have I never heard of this!?" Brett snapped from across my room as he put on a pair of sweatpants and I shrugged, "I dunno, actually. Oh, wait, I do... It was because _my mother grounded me and kept me out from school for a week_!"

"Oh yeah, and you missed the senior prank that was actually the whole school prank on the teachers!" Brett said with a laugh, "Ah, good times."

"Don't remind me," I snapped, slipping into a pair of skinny jeans before throwing on a hoodie, "Now let's go find Satomi."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aye guys, thanks so much for _16_ favs, _36_ follows, and _10_ reviews! I love you guys so much, seriously, my phone goes off every time someone favs, reviews, or follows this story and it makes my day! Now, some responses to reviews:**

**_laryssaluvsya _- I updated yay! lol **

**_Jellybean_ - I also love Brett, I thought I was the only one up until I posted this fanfic!**

**_heroherondaletotheresuce _- Thanks so much, I'm working hard on this!**

**_ Guest_ - Thank you so much, I'm upset that we haven't seen a lot of him and don't know much about his character so that's why this fanfic started. Plus, I love Cody Saintgnue, lol. But apparently Brett will be a season 5 regular, so hopefully we get some more back story and character developement to help with this fanfic and our fangirl hearts! **

**_All-Things-Fandom-101_ - Thank you so much!**

**_SilverShadowWolf46 _- Thank you! I haven't really seen any other Brett story (at least since I posted this, I should start looking again, lol) and so I created my own, yay! I just updated again, obviously lol, and so I hope you leave another review!**

**_ RHatch89 _- I love your reviews, you've always been constant with leaving some and they really make my day.**

**ALRIGHT GUYS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT AND ALSO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS WITH ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT AURORA, BRETT, LIAM, OR AURORA'S MOTHER'S CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC! _Ilysm guys_.**


	4. WOLF & I

**CHAPTER 4: WOLF & I.**

**"...**_**Before the world you know was like it is, I held a lover once and I was his and we walked along the river in the sun. But he's a lonely man, so this was done. The only place we had to meet is night while the sun he sleeps in shadows we can hide. On the mountainside we'd spent our time together but it is gone when morning comes... And you are the wolf and I am the moon, and in the endless sky we are but one... We are alive, in my dreams wolf and I... How many days and nights will come and go, while the only light you'll see is from my glow? There will never be a dawn that breaks the spell surrounding us. Till the earth dies with the sun... And you are the wolf and I am the moon, and in the endless sky we are but one, we are alive. In my dreams wolf and I... You are the wolf and I am the moon, and in the endless sky we are but one. We are alive. In my dreams wolf and I**_**..." ****- ****Oh ****Land**_**.**_

* * *

"Do you... Do you smell that?" I whispered to Brett as we trekked through the woods, going towards Lookout Point: Our Pack's secret meeting place. We were close, only a bit away from it and I could smell two things... Gun powder and death. A lot of death.

"Stay here," Brett told me and I narrowed my eyes, "And let you go alone? No way, there's no way to protect me by going by yourself. Our bond would have me injured if you were."

Brett let out a grumble of curse words as he started to walk forward and I ran to catch up with him. Darn him for having such long legs. But then Brett stopped in front of me and I bumped into his back, "What?"

He didn't answer me so I walked around his tall body and saw something horrible. Eleven of my pack mates lay on the ground, a few curled up to one another and others sprawled out with their mouths open and a pained expression on their faces. Black blood was covering each of the eleven Beta's mouths, their claws out too with the blood slowly dripping from them. They hadn't been dead for too long. Maybe up to a day, maybe even less than that. All of the werewolves in front of Brett and I were so young, the oldest would be Steve Grace. He was still young, only twenty-nine.

The thing that set me off was not their faces nor the blood surrounding their bodies... It was Steve's eyes. They were wide open and seemed to be staring at Brett and I. This was all so horrible. These were my pack mates. The people who had taken me in as one of their own when their Alpha gave me the bite. They didn't treat me like the runt of the pack or as the weakest link. They treated me like a strong girl who was just new at being one of them.

I let out a scream as the realization hit me that they were all dead. They were _dead_!

"Rory, shhh," Brett whispered harshly, pulling me to his chest while I let out another scream that turned into a sob, "Whoever did this could still be out there..."

"They're all dead!" I yelled against his chest, "They're dead! Ah, God damn it!"

"I know," Brett whispered again, and I could feel a few tears hitting my head from Brett's eyes, "I-I don't see my sister. Oh _thank God_. I don't see my sister. I don't see Patrick... Or Tom... Cheryl... Genevive... Elias... None of them are here! They could still be out there, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I said with a nod, composing myself, "Let's go. We can't stay here. We need to find Lorilee."

* * *

"_Hello_?" Lorilee Rohr, Brett's step sister, asked through the receiver, "_I'm kinda_ _busy_, _Brett_."

"You mean that you're with a boy," Brett corrected and Lorilee scoffed, "_No, I am not! Okay... I might be. Whatever, what is so important_?"

"Where are you? We need to go find Satomi or go into hiding. _Now_," Brett added the last part and Lorilee spoke again, quieter this time as if she didn't want the boy she was with to hear her, "'Hiding'_? Brett_ _what the hell_ _do_ _you_ _mean_ 'go into hiding'_?_"

"I mean that everyone is dead, Lorilee. Everyone but you, me, and Aurora. We don't know where Satomi, Tom, Cheryl, Genevive, or Elias are. But we need to go somewhere safe," Brett explained and the line was very quiet for a moment before she said softly, "_I'm_ _at_ _Beacon_ _Hills High... By the busses. Can you come pick me up?_"

"I don't wanna know what you're doing there this late at night.. But okay," Brett said, "We're on our way."

* * *

"Lori?" I called out, using Brett's sister's nickname, "Where are you?"

I looked around as the rain started to fall around Brett and I. We'd just got to the high school and it had started pouring. Badly.

"Over here! Quick, there's someone after me!" Lorilee yelled and Brett and I snapped our heads in her direction before taking off towards her.

When we found her, an arrow was in her arm and she looked a mess. She seemed to be out of breath and struggling to run properly too. When Lorilee saw us she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God! There are hunters after me, guys, they came right after I hung up the phone!"

"It's gonna be okay, Lorilee, come on, run!" Brett told her after he took the arrow out of his sister's arm.

Lorilee nodded, her short blonde hair stuck to her face, before she quickly glanced between the two of us, "Let's try not to die, okay?"

Brett looked down at me and I looked up, meeting his eyes and I saw fear flash in them before I felt his hand fit in mine before he tugged on it a bit. Then the three of us were running, trying to get away from the hunters behind us. An arrow flew past us and hit off of a school bus, narrowly missing Lorilee. In the process of dodging it, Lorilee fell onto the wet ground, mud landing on her shirt and her matted hair.

"Lori!" Brett yelled, letting go of my hand for a moment as he helped her up, yelling to her, "Come on, Lori! Come on, run!"

Lorilee continued to run while Brett turned back to me, grabbing my hand again and pulling me along until another arrow flew through the air, going into Brett's shoulder: Lodging itself in. Brett and I let out a groan at the sharp pain going through his shoulder and it hurt me badly so I couldn't imagine the pain he had in his shoulder. I turned around slightly and looked over at him, "Let me get it-"

"Hurry!" Brett said and I nodded, quickly pulling out the arrow and throwing it to the ground. Another arrow flew past us, narrowly missing Brett's face. Both of us turned around and a man with armour and a mask lunged forward: Trying to hit me, since I was the closest, and I grabbed the crossbow with my quick reflexes and tore it away from him, throwing it to the ground. But the guy just picked it up in a flash and then he was hitting me with it, knocking me to the ground and Brett let out a roar at the man and when I looked up at him I saw that his eyes glowed a molten yellow color while he let out a low growl at the hunter in front of me. The hunter slowly inched away from me and towards Brett and he sprung into action, throwing the hunter into the metal gate beside us. I stood and Brett grabbed my hand, pulling me up quicker and pulling me with him towards where Lorilee was running towards, "Lori, wait!"

We followed her to the lacrosse field but I could tell that she was just running off of fear and adrenaline. I stopped, out of breath and looked around, the rain making my eye sight horrible, even with my enhanced senses I could barely see her, "Lori, stop!"

She stopped running and so Brett and I ran into the center of the lacrosse field where she stopped. Brett stopped in front of her, checking for any injuries before the lights turned on, illuminating the lacrosse field and nearly blinding us. The rain continued to pour on us and I could see, with the help of the lights, that there was at least five other hunters hiding by the bleachers, red laser beams attached to their crossbows and I watched as the red dots started to pile up all across Brett's chest.

"Brett, what's happening?" Lorilee asked, obviously not seeing what was happening because I had pulled her towards me, hiding her face in my neck so she wouldn't see what was about to happen.

"Close your eyes," Brett told her and I could feel Lorilee's body tense as she hugged me tighter and I whispered to her, "Be ready to run, okay?"

I looked down and grabbed Brett's hand, holding onto it as tight as possible because I knew that there was no way of getting out of this one. Brett would die and I would too, we could only hope that Lorilee would be able to make it out of this whole mess. I pressed my forehead against his back, murmuring an "_I_ _love_ _you_" before I heard the first arrow fly through the air. But the arrow never hit Brett's heart like it was meant to, instead it fell to the ground, broken in half while a voice screamed, "_RUN_!"

My eyes flew open and I'm sure that they had widened to their full capability when I saw that a small asian girl had saved us, holding a sword of sorts as she continued to slice in half all the arrows that flew towards us. I grabbed Lorilee's arm, dragging her with us until she shook out of her shock and ran faster than any of us, running to my car and hopping in the back seat. I practically jumped into the driver's seat and I put the car in drive, waiting until Brett was in until I started to pull away quickly, and the girl who had saved us stopped beside me, yelling out her car's window, "Follow me!"

I glanced over at Brett and he nodded, reassuring me that we could trust her and should follow her. I drove down the road way above the speed limit behind the girl and I noticed Lorilee was biting her nails and Brett's leg was bouncing up and down nervously. My own hands would've been shaking if it weren't for my tight grip on the steering wheel.

We needed to get somewhere safe. _Now_.

* * *

We ended up in front of the veterinarian's, Deaton's, building about fifteen minutes later. No hunters had followed us. I was thankful, to say the least, when we got out of the car because it was no longer pouring out, and because Satomi's car was there. Brett, Lorilee, and I got out of my crappy car and so did the girl who saved us. She walked up to us and nodded, "Are you all okay?"

The three of us nodded and she gave us a small smile, looking relieved, "Good. I'm Kira, by the way."

"Brett. This is my sister, Lorilee, and Aurora," Brett said, motioning to us, "Thank you for saving us, Kira. We owe you."

Kira waved him off, smiling a bit wider, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I saw you guys on the field when I was driving by."

The three of us nodded and Kira nodded towards the veterinarian's office, "You'll be safe here. I believe that someone you all know is in here."

"Satomi," Lorilee said quietly, rushing towards the door. Satomi and Lorilee were very close, Satomi was like her second mother. Kira, Brett, and I made our way inside too and I saw Lorilee disappear into the back room where I could smell more familiar scents. The scents of my pack mates.

"Oh thank God you children are all right," Satomi sighed, pulling Lorilee into a hug before grabbing Brett and I by our wrists and into a big hug.

"Guys," I said with a smile, seeing the remaining members of my pack. They were alive. Battered and bruised, yes, but _alive_. Patrick, Tom, Cheryl, Genevive, and Elias were all spread throughout the back room. We all exchanged hello's and hugs, happy that one another were alive and in one piece.

Kira walked into the room and held up her phone, looking at Satomi, "I called Scott. The one that I told you about earlier? He's on his way now."

I took a seat on the cool metal table in the center of the room, pulling my left knee up to my chest and resting my head on it while I watched Brett put his arms on either side of my small body, his expression amused, "What?"

"You told me that you loved me," Brett said softly, brushing some of my hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. I blushed a little and hid my face in the space between my forearm and bicep. I didn't realize until he just said it that I had told him that. Neither Brett or myself had ever said that we loved each other. I mean, I knew that he had deep feelings for me and I had some for him too, but I didn't realize that I _loved_ him until now. Until I said it. Brett pulled my arm away from my face and gave me a smile, kissing my forehead, "It's okay, Rory, I love you too."

Y'know the butterflies that you feel when you first kiss someone? Yeah, picture those times a million. Being told that you're loved is one of the best feelings in the world, being told that you're loved by someone other than your mother or little sister? Even better, especially considering that Brett returned the feelings that I had for him.

My smile got even bigger when I looked up at him and he returned the smile with his own, but before I could say something, a voice broke through the room. Kira's voice, "Satomi, this is who I was telling you about."

I turned my head to see Kira walk into the room with Scott McCall, the Alpha of Beacon Hills High.

"I know who Scott McCall is," Satomi said with a smile, looking over at the much younger Alpha.

"Are we safe here?" Lorilee asked him and Scott looked from Lorilee to Brett to me (I gave him a small wave) and then Scott's eyes darted over everyone left of the Satomi Ito pack. Scott turned around to Kira and told her, "We're going to need help. A lot of help."

* * *

"We can take them to Argent's warehouse," Scott suggested and Kira frowned, "It's safe there for them?"

"No where is," Scott whispered before speaking louder, "They can stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll take them to the warehouse."

"Alright," Kira nodded, looking over at where the rest of the destroyed pack were. Some were sitting down and others lay on the back room's floors. She noticed that Aurora was asleep on the floor, her head in Brett's lap while he brushed hair out of her face, he looked down at her with loving as he did so. Kira looked back to Scott and nodded at where the couple were, asking quietly, "I thought that they have some bond that makes the other have the same pain and go to sleep when the other does?"

"No, Stiles told me that it's more complex than that," Scott said with a slight frown, "Their bond makes them feel what the other feels like pain and some emotions. If one of them were to die... The other would too. But if pain or any other unnatural thing makes the other go to sleep, that'll make the other. Otherwise, they can fall asleep separately."

"Oh," Kira nodded, "That must be hard to deal with."

"They seem to be handling it well, they're as young as I was when I got the bite," Scott told her, "It's hard to be so young and deal with this stuff."

"Yeah," Kira sighed, taking Scott's hand in hers and squeezing it lightly as they sat in the front room of the building, "It is."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so this ending kinda sucks and I'm sorry but I had to post bc I haven't in like a week! So how is school for everyone?! It sucks for me bc my social anxiety is already peaked and ugh school is just a STRUGGLE. Ugh. So anyway, sorry if this chapter stinks but please leave some more reviews!**

**Also, thanks so much for _57_ follows, _30_ favs, and _19_ reviews! Oh, and an answer to jellybean Aurora is 16 and I'm not sure what his cannon age is but I'm making Brett 16 1/2 (nearly 17) in this fanfic!**


	5. FEELS LIKE THE END (IMPORTANT)

**CHAPTER 5: FEELS LIKE THE END.**

** "_...Closing up shop and locking doors, turning up lost in some unknown.. 'Don't wait...' you say, you say '...they've gone home'. Sleep with the lights off when you're alone, silence so mighty you go deaf, bombs are going off inside your chest. I know you wanted to be loved, but you're bleeding left alone... so, so, so alone... Singing where does time go from here? It feels like the end. It feels like the end... Darkness swallows a dying star, makes no difference what you're running from. The voices follow you, voices follow you, voices follow you into the dark... Singing where does time go from here? It feels like the end. It feels like the end... It feels like the end. The end... The end. It feels like the end..._" - Mikky Ekko.**

* * *

"Everyone, please, pay attention to what I'm about to say," Satomi said, looking around at what was left of her pack. I looked up from Brett and I's hands, looking at my Alpha with concerned eyes, ready to listen to whatever she was going to tell us.

"Scott McCall and his pack are our allies now, at least for the moment, and you all are to listen to him once we leave this place, understood?" Satomi asked and each of us nodded. Everyone started to pick up their things like purses and a few other personal items they got before escaping the assassins and then they were filing out of the vet's office, towards the large van that Scott's friend Derek Hale had borrowed from his girlfriend of sorts, Braeden.

I felt Brett's grip on my hand tighten and so I looked to my right at him, my eyebrows furrowed, "You okay?"

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Brett murmured, his thumb stroking the back of my hand.

"Hey," I said softly, turning his head so he would look at me, "Everything is going to be fine. The pack will be fine, Lorilee will be fine and you and I will be fine. Okay?"

"Yeah... Okay," Brett nodded and I gave him a small smile, pecking my lips against his before tugging on his hand.

"Let's go into hiding, yeah?"

* * *

On the way to the warehouse, I called my mom. She wasn't happy.

"_Where in the name of all that is holy are you!?_"

"Before I tell you, swear not to freak out?" I asked her and she scoffed, "_I will make no such promises. Now, where are you, Aurora?_"

"I guess I have to start from the beginning... Okay, so Brett and I went to our pack's meeting place and, well, nearly everyone is gone, Mom," I tell her with a whisper.

"_By gone, do you mean_..." she couldn't even say it and so I just told her, "Yeah, Mom. So then we went and found Lorilee, we were attacked, and now we're safe and going into hiding until this thing blows over."

My mother was quite for a few moments before speaking, "_How long do you think that will be?_"

"A few days, maybe? I don't know, Mom. But I think... I think that maybe you and Belle should go out-of-town," I say and my mother huffs into the receiver, "_With what money, Aurora? Remember, I had to switch you and Belle to public schools so we could pay for the house and things that we need?_"

I let out a sigh, "Nevermind, Mom. Just... Just don't trust anyone, okay? We dont' know who the assassins are anymore."

"_Alright, Aurora. I'll see if maybe your sister and I can go stay at your grandmother's for a few days_," my mother tells me and I sigh in relief, "Okay. I'll keep you updated, Mom. I love you."

"_Stay safe, I love you too_."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ HELLO I AM ALIVE HELLO! Lol, sorry for not updating in so long guys! This is probably the shortest chapter ever so sorry! Anyway, I would like to tell everyone that I have NOT forgotten nor given up on this story however... I am taking a break from this, guys. I love this fanfic and my OCs so much that I want to be able to take the time and effort to make this great for everyone that reads this and myself. I'm also taking a break from my other fanfic We Must Be Killers. I just don't have the inspiration for this story at the moment and I'm going to wait until season 5 starts. Thankyou all so much for your amazing support.**

**Thank you to Guest, chibichibi98, amy, Guest (your very long review made me so emotional omg you rock), XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, Jellybean, All-Things-Fandom-101, pogocrazy7, and RHatch89 for your incredible reviews: I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys don't hate me for my decision to go on hiatus...**

**I love you guys.**

**- Lauren.**


	6. CRAPPY UPDATE BUT IDC

omg i'm back wut

**CHAPTER 6: WILDEST DREAMS.**

**"..._He said, _'Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds I thought heaven can't help me now.'_ Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down... He's so tall and handsome as hell. He's so bad but he does it so well. I can see the end as it begins. My one condition is... Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh, ah... I said, _'No one has to know what we do_'. His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room and his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_..." - Taylor Swift**

* * *

It had taken nearly a half hour for the lot of us to get to the warehouse and everyone was reeking of anxiety, it was kind of disgusting.

It was the late afternoon and the light was nearly blinding when we exited the large van.

"Let's be quick, okay?" Scott asked, looking at our pack,

"We can't be sure if anyone's in there until we walk around a little."

Everyone muttered "okay"'s and then we were slowly making our way into the warehouse with Satomi and Brett leading us while he kept a tight hold on my hand, and Scott and Kira took the back of the group.

When we reached the center of the warehouse, Satomi stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she whispered, "You."

Without another word, she threw her small pointed weapon through a paper wall and it hit a man. My eyes widened as I realised that he was a hunter and I ran forward, ready to help defend my pack, but when I saw the gun in his hand I froze. Suddenly Brett was in front of me with his fangs extended while he let out a growl that could only belong to a werewolf to the hunter.

"No! No!" I heard Scott yell, "Brett! This is his place. It's his."

Brett stared at the man and realised that this was Chris Argent, the one whose warehouse we were currently in. Brett turned to me and shot me a deadly glare as he grabbed me by my arm tightly and dragged me with him away from the ex-hunter.

"Scott... If you bring in guests, you could have called," Argent said.

"I didn't have anywhere else to take them," Scott said with a sigh.

"I know this man," Satomi spoke up, "He may not remember, but we've met before."

"You can trust him," Scott told her, "I trust him."

"How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi asked quietly and Argent looked over at her, "What others?"

I blocked out the conversation, Kira and Scott were simply explaining that a whole team had been after Brett, Lorilee, and I. So instead of listening to a repeat of last night's nightmare, I looked at Brett. He was staring at me in a sort of glare, and I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"_'What?'_" Brett mimicked, "He could have put a wolfsbane bullet in your skull, Aurora."

"But he _didn't_, Brett," I snapped, "I just want to protect what's left of our pack, just like you do."

Brett opened his mouth to retaliate, but he closed it when he heard what Argent was saying.

"They're not hunters. Not if they're killing for profit. Not anymore."

"Can they find us?" Brett asked from where we were and Argent shrugged, "They might already know you're here. Maybe they're waiting for dark."

"So we aren't safe here?" I asked.

"We're not safe anywhere," Satomi told us, "I've tried sending my Betas out-of-town for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us."

"If they're coming, Scott, then they're coming for you too. You're still number one on the dead pool."

"I know. I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith. She just needs more time," Scott told him.

"Then that's what she'll get."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: aye I'm back with a _super_ short chapter but idc because I needed to update since I've been getting a lot of follows and favs and I feel like I'm letting you guys down so I'm super sorry that I haven't updated and that this update isn't the best, but please leave some reviews because they help inspire me and wow I can't believe I updated this yay.**


End file.
